The Missing Swan
by Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967
Summary: this is a tale of finding what was once lost but its nearer than you may think. this might have a bit of a crossover with a few other movies like possibly frozen and thumbelina. rated M to be on the safe side, you may never know.
1. Author Note

**HELLO THERE! PLEASE READ THIS AWESOME(NOT REALLY LOL) NOTE!**

I know we all just love these stupid little authors' notes. Well who am I kidding? Well to start off I am sorry for not updating in so long. I am trying to update my wolf's rain story and a few other things as well and then my Toshiba laptop decided to be a pain. It hasn't worked for a few weeks now. I am upset because I was working on some chapters for a new story as well as moon light howl. Well this note is to tell you that **Princessa de la Luna** has been helping kick start this story and has been with me for moon light howl since the beginning.

I have posted a song fiction based off of the songs from the movies of "The Swan Princess". I love the first three movies but the last two kind of lost its luster or taste so to speak you know. I have the prologue typed up but I will have to rewrite it because for some reason it has like highlight to it even though I didn't add that feature to the text. I had all lyrics saved as well and like two chapters that had notes for me to write about certain scenes for the swan princess story. I am currently using my HP laptop to write the stories. It has Microsoft word starter on it. What I was using before was word pad. I didn't like it because it didn't have that spell checker feature. So I love this program so far. The spellings of some things have improved but I think the grammar and order of certain words are still the same low quality.

Definitely follow** Luna**. She has been a super duper big help to me. When I would have a little writers block on what direction to go she was there to help me through it.

I also want to say this as well. I have an account on quizilla and Quotev as well. They are fun websites but I use fanfiction and Quotev the most right now. My account on Quotev is **DarkWolf967**. So a follow and favorite would be nice on that site as well as this one. Quotev is also called quizazz but it changed its domain name a while back. I wrote moon light howl on there as well as the swan princess song fiction is on there with some videos. I even have shiver on there. I have also been given ownership of like several new stories that I really need some help with, so if you would look at those please do. It would help me out so much. I think I would have to edit them though.

Well anyway guys I'm not dead just a little inactive. I do have some writers block now and again but I am getting there. I am slowly getting there with the chapters but don't worry I am not giving up til they are done.


	2. Summary and then Prologue

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT TWIST I ADDED TO IT AND THE OC CHARACTER. THE MAIN STORY ARC BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE WHO ORIGINALLY MADE THE SWAN PRINCESS MOVIES AND IT GOES THE SAME WITH ALL OF THE SONGS OR REFERENCE TO ANY OTHER MOVIE THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE IN IT.  
><strong>

**Author note before you read: hey I know it's been a long time since I updated anything or added something. But to let you all I'm not dead or something. I just been caught up in school and working as a cashier. Also dealing with the normal day to day drama of life and family. I know that none of my family will sees any of the stories I write and post so that's a bonus cause… I pretty much have no family I can trust besides my mother. My dad doesn't care about any of his kids and I am very disappointed in my brother who is acting like a very big baby or child. Well anyway I had some help getting this started from Princesa de la Luna on fanfiction. So please follow and favorite her. Also my Toshiba laptop kind of stopped working on me so I am using my hp laptop and writing from scratch on this story and I'm sure I haven't lost anything on moon light howl. So it's all good for now at least.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: this is a tale of finding what was once lost but its nearer than you may think. this is tale about the lost princess who was taken from her home when she very young. follow her on a journey of self discovery, magic and romance. She'll change the destiny of not only herself but the destiny of others as well. Follow her on the path of discovering who she really is, who is really family and what it means to be a True Swan Princess.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Italics- narration<em>

**Bold- thoughts**

Underlined- I don't know but something will pop up for it eventually.

-Cue Intro Music-

_Once upon a time, there was King named William, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom, and yet he was sad, for he was growing old and had no heir to inherit the throne._

There was King William just pacing the hallway outside a room, waiting to hear some news for he and his wife were expecting a special delivery. Then a servant came from a room with two little pink bundles in her arms, and gave the bundle to the king who was over the moon.

_Then happily two daughters were born, both a princess, and they were given the names Odette and Odile._

King William was smiling when he saw his newborn daughters. He then turned to the balcony behind him, in which the doors were open so the kingdom would know the wonderful news about his newborn children. He went outside and showed the kingdom his two little princesses. Everyone was overjoyed and threw their hats into the air. But alas there was some sad news as well for the queen had passed on. But what many don't know is that one of the servants wasn't a regular servant that the king and queen had working for them, oh no this servant was someone in disguise for she worked for a very evil man. She was told to bring the child to her master who was waiting in the forest for her return. All she had to do now was to get the oldest child who was named Odile. But it would be difficult because William was around the twins all the time.

-Cue some other type of music (don't know what to call it, but you should know what I mean anyway if you've seen the movie or listened to the music.)-

_Kings and queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the children. Among them were the widow, Uberta, and her young son Prince Derek._

The ballroom was full of people and you can see a young boy walking up to the crib of the King William's heirs. This young boy was Prince Derek. He peeked over the edge of the crib and saw the new princesses. Derek smiled and handed Odette a golden locket with a swan on the front of it. Derek also had another gift for the other princess Odile, and it was a beautiful baby blanket with the royal crest of King William.

_It was then that William and Uberta happened upon the same idea. Derek and one of the princesses would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love, and join their kingdoms forever._

William and Uberta had a light bulb idea go off in their head at the same time. So they turned toward each other, smiled and nodded to one another. They silently agreed that when the time is right they will start carrying out their plan when the twins were a little older. William and Uberta then turned their attention back to the children towards the front of the room. The King wanted at least one daughter to be happy, he hoped that at least one daughter would end up with Derek. He would prefer the oldest out of the two if possible. For some reason he knew that something was going on but he just didn't know what exactly. His gut instinct was telling him that. All of a sudden he had a feeling that it involved the fate of one of the twins.

_But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Rothbart. Odette's and Odile's birth was of little concern to him._

There was one person that no one noticed, who was towards the back of the room by a door. That one person was Rothbart. He glared at the King and the young princesses. He had a plan to carry out in the meantime anyway, so he turned away from everyone and pulled up the hood on his cloak then left the room through the door.

At this point everyone was leaving the room through the door. But without anyone noticing a servant crept up to the crib and grabbed one of the twins after making sure no one was looking in her general direction. Then she made off with the child. The other twin was left crying for she knew her sister is not by her side anymore. The servant got out of there just before the king and his guards walked into the room to find that the crib was half empty now. And the remaining child was crying. William took the baby into his arms to calm her down. "Hush now Odette. There is no need to cry my little one. But where is your sister?" William pondered. He sent his guards to go looking for the missing child and hoped for the best.

_For he was preparing to take William's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assault, William attacked, and Rothbart's powers were plunged into darkness._

Rothbart was standing in front of a fireplace and messing around with some spells from the forbidden arts. He saw a vision of King William with baby Odette in his arms. Rothbart was mad and dispelled the vision smoke. As the vision disappeared a red dragon shaped light took over the vision he just saw. As that was in front of him, his door was broken into by King William's guards. They stormed in and destroyed everything in the room before cornering Rothbart and his servant with their spears. The guards searched every inch of Rothbart's lair looking for something. King William had a hunch that Rothbart had something to do with his other daughter go missing. But sadly the guards didn't find anything relating to the missing princess.

_Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished._

Rothbart was in chains with the guards surrounding him on a dirt road in the forest. His servant Bridget was with a wagon full of their random belongings. Two guards went up to Rothbart and took the chains off his arms so they can send him away. Rothbart pushed away the guards from him and turned to William. "I'm not finished with you yet, William. Someday I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine."

At least one part of his plan was carried out already unknown to the King for that part included someone special to him. The daughter that was supposed to be was kidnapped by him and his servant Bridget.

_Many feared King William too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer where Derek and a princess would meet._

King William had a stern face and pointed in the opposite direction from him. Rothbart went into the direction William pointed to. Bridget follows soon after. The king and his guards watched on as Rothbart walked out of their lives. Or so they hoped. But unknown to all that the missing princess was in the hands of the recently banished Rothbart. And she was going to play a very important role in the lives of many later on. It would be years before she would see anyone at all, until one fateful encounter that changed her fate in many ways.

-Cut scene-

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this prologue of swan princess. In the next few chapters I might have to have a cliffhanger or two. Or I might just cut off in the middle of a song to post a scene for a certain encounter. So please R&amp;R favorite &amp; follow. No flames please. I may have some grammar errors but I got a different program I using now so I am happy about that. If something doesn't sound right or something please send me a message and let me know so that I can fix it right away. I will try to post as much as I can. My thanksgiving break starts in like a week or two so I will have time then and then I will update will in winter break.<strong>

**let me know if you liked or not or something...if your honest don't be cruel be gentle.**


End file.
